Lost
by Carlisle Cullen x.x
Summary: Alice is lost without her. One-Shot


**I know I write toomany of these**

* * *

Lost. I felt lost, and I don't know why. Well, I do, but I don't. I feel lost, because my best friend isn't walking beside me, moaning because I'm dragging her on another shopping trip. I was on a shopping trip, on my own, to buy a dress for her funeral, and it's all my fault. Well, not all of my fault, but partly! If I had seen it earlier!

* * *

2 days ago

"Edwards gonna win!" I told Emmett, who was attempting a game of chest, with Edward, of all people!

"Bitch!" Emmett cursed upder his breath, knowing I could hear him.

I felt myself being pulled into a vision. Not one I wanted to see.

_Bella stood on a cliff, and she jumped, only in her bra and pants. A man pulled her out, one I didn't reconise, and started trying to bring her back, to the world of living._

_"Come on! Breath, Bella! Breath!" He snapped, and I reconized him. Mike Newton. He pumped her heart, and blew air into her mouth. Nothing was happening. After 5 minutes of trying, he gave up. _

My uneeded breath caught in my throat. Bella.

"We need to go to forks. NOW!" I demanded. We need to get to Bella, and fast.

"Why?" Carlisle asked, walking in, his face worried.

"Bella," Me and Edward breathed. We stood, grabbing a few clothes, as we had only taken little with us, knowing we wouldnt need much. I jumped in my car and started driving fast. They all got in the right cars and followed me. I stopped abruptly.

_A coffin stood, a few feet away. The funeral of Bella Swan. _

"Gone." I breathed. I had just lost my best friend and I couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

1 day ago

I entered my room. I looked around and broke. I broke down, but not a single tear could leave my eyes, because I couldn't produce tears. I looked up, after about 10 minutes, and actually looked around. The walls had been written on. Bella had written on them, to get her hurt out. Words were scattered around the walls. I didn't read them. But I noticed the letters on my desk. I picked up the first one, and read,

_Alice,_

_I have committed suicide, but I think you know that. I am sorry, but the pain is so bad. Worse than when James bit me. Worse than the burning. It really hurts to be anywere. It even hurts with Jake, not so much, but it does. But, thats not even an option, anymore. If you think your room it bad, check Edward's out. His is ten times worse. He may have to re-paint, but take a photo first, so he can remember what leaving did to me. I hope he hurts. I really do. Because he said that your entire family hates my. I don't even know why I'm writing this. I don't. This is probably about 70 years old, now. I guess thats all I have to say, and the other letters are in an order, just so you can remember. Oldest one at the top, now, 2nd to youngest at the bottom._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

* * *

Back to present

I'm lost. I brought a plain black bress, something that bella would approve of. I drove home, and broke down on the sofa. I hadn't read the other letters. I couldn't do it. I had peeked into Edwards room, and found him dry soobing on the floor. The walls were filled with swear words, pain, and some blood was smeared on the carpet. It was about a month old. The bed we brought for Bella, had been slept in, and the room completly smelled of her. I curled up next to Edward and cried. I was lost with out her.

* * *

The funeral, a week later

I sat in my simple black dress, second row. Edward on my left, and Carlisle on my right. Esme sat on Carlisle's right, and Emmett sat on Edward's left. The other two stayed home. We tuned out the ceremony, and after she was buried, everyone left, but our family stayed. It started raining, but we just stood there. The sky cried, because we couldn't. Edward finally moved. He knelt down, just infront of the grave.

"Bella, I love you, I never stopped. I will see you, went I come up to heaven." He wispered. He scrunched his eyes up, like he was fighting tears, that couldn't come.

We all said our goodbye's to Bella, and we went home. When we did, I sat and cried, for hours, into the night, long into the late hour of the morning. I cried because I was lost, and I couldn't find my way.

* * *

101 years later

We moved back, about a year ago. We unpacked, and went out, to find the graveyard, and find Bella. Edward killed himself about 90 years ago, he couldn't live without her. He set some wood alight, tore his head off, threw it in the fire, and he threw him self in. When we got home, after putting flowers at her grave, I went to my room. I had repainted it, but I left one sentence that Bella wrote to remind me of what we did. _You were my sister, Alice, and you left me._ I will never forgive myself. And, I still feel lost.

* * *

How was that one shot? Now, repay me, for writing for you, with a reveiw. Hurt me with them, be nice with them, do what ever with them, just

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
